Blue Pills
by Miss Nostalgia
Summary: She was just behind the shadows when they were distraught, confused, and lacked the things they needed. She was not to be known, not to be discovered, so in her own way, she helped them solve things. Yul and her journey in breaking free from the jungle.
1. Chapter 1: Yul

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Jungle Fish 2. Anything familiar mentioned in this story and future chapters are also not mine and they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter I: Yul<p>

/**Yul's POV**/

My name is Yul.

Seo Yul.

Even my name sounds quite depressing right?

Well, I guess that's just the way it will be…

Let me say this straight off. My family is very wealthy. My father runs a large company. My brother just got his license as a doctor, and became the top of his class at Harvard University. My sister works for my father's company, and she too, graduated top of her class at the most prestigious college here in South Korea. My mother, well… Is it right to call someone a mother when you just talk to her as if she's your personal maid, and she doesn't really treat you like a daughter? More like someone she's forced to take care of? She doesn't really care about anything except look presentable and respectable to people of the same social standing as us, 'discipline us', and use my father's money to make herself more 'beautiful'.

Me?

Well, I'm still in high school, but it feels as though I'm already in college… Sometimes it feels like I'm already the president of a company I'm remotely interested in.

But it wasn't like this before… Not really this hard when I was in middle school.

Sometimes, I wish that I would just have a car accident so that I'd lose all my memories and have nothing to go back to… So that I'd just stick to whatever there is here in the present, and not have something to think about from the past. So that I won't regret anything. Because really, that's all I have right now. Regret.

It feels as though I'm trapped in a jungle… A jungle which adults rule. I have no say in anything. I can't decide for myself, as if I'm still a child who needs guidance. I can't speak for myself, nor can I be allowed to be happy. I'm just a robot, living by my father's rules, rules that he doesn't really care about whether it makes me happy or not. My mother? She doesn't really act like a mother… She can't stand up for me, even when she knows it doesn't make me happy. She's just content with the money my father gives her. My siblings? They've become like my father as well.

Cold.

I did want to be different from them. She made me want to.

When I first met her, I was quite annoyed with how bubbly she was. Yes I knew she was like me too, from a wealthy and influential family, but she was different in lots of ways I don't need to explain.

Hyo-an is just an angel. She's pretty, smart, and very kind. I wanted to idolize her, mimic her bubbly ways, but my father just had to get in the way… He said it wasn't proper and that I should act more appropriately. Hyo-an did act appropriately. What my father meant was that I shouldn't smile too much, people would think I'm vulnerable. He didn't want that. He wanted me to look fierce so that people would fear me. He wanted people, people he considered low in social ranking, to respect me and see me as someone powerful. He said he wanted that because he knows what's best for me.

Does he?

I know he's doing it for himself. He wants all of it. The money. The power. The regard.

And I just have to be scared of him.

And became jealous, very jealous of Hyo-an, but I didn't show it, because we were best friends. She was the only one I could count on. The only one I could tell my fears to. She always understood me. Something that my mother should've done from the very start.

Hyo-an and I made other friends eventually… Ra-yi, Gong-ji, Ba-woo, and Ho-soo.

Even if it was just middle school, I knew then, that Ahn Ba-woo, liked me. But, even if it was somewhat rude, I ignored his affections, because I had my eyes on someone else.

And he already belonged to my best friend.

Why does she always get everything I want?

She's very rich but she doesn't have to be pressured on doing something she doesn't really want, while I have to. She can smile so freely, while I have to pretend. Most of all, she gets the boy I also like… Why does it have to be so unfair? Haven't I always followed the rules? Then why don't I get the person I want in return? It sounds very selfish, but when you're me… When you live my life, you just have to be selfish. You just have to wish that you weren't rich, you didn't go to a prestigious high school, and that you just lived a normal life when in reality you could have anything you need at one word. But not what _you_ want.

That's me.

Like a goldfish trapped in a fish bowl.

* * *

><p>How was it? If you liked the first chapter, then please give me lots and lots of reviews. Tell me what you think :). The story might be from Yul's perspective, but I'm still thinking about that. Just stay tuned for the next chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Hyo an

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Jungle Fish 2 or anything familiar that is mentioned in this chapter. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter II: Hyo-an<p>

/**Hyo-an's POV**/

I've always been fond of fishes, because they aren't just floating animals that breathe underwater. Fishes can be symbols too.

I used to be happy. The two of used to be so happy, but all of that happiness stopped as we entered high school. I tried to remain the same, but she got carried with the tide. Slowly, she became different. Their venomous poison had reached my Yul's soul.

Yes, my Yul. Ho-soo is important to me too, but Yul is far more important. She's the sister I never had, and the best friend that I could ever ask. Sometimes I can feel her jealousy, because I knew how she was brought up. I know what kind of family she has. In this modern world that we live in, everyone wants to be wealthy, but they don't know about the consequences of being wealthy and powerful. Like Yul, one has to sacrifice his or her own happiness. One can't choose, or decide for themselves.

I can't exactly go to Yul's house, knock on her father's door, and ask him to change his mind. That will never happen, for as far as the adults ruled this jungle, in the long run, it will become a trap for ourselves. I don't want for anyone to fall into that trap, because it's not easy to break free. I can feel Yul's struggle. I can see how she slowly separates herself from me, and joins them instead. I can see the hesitation in her eyes, and the sadness and guilt in her voice. I can feel that she doesn't really mean the things she say, because, like Yul, I'm also trapped in this jungle.

I just want to help everyone who are trapped in this jungle to break free. Adults aren't right all the time. It may be that they just want what's best for us, but in reality, they are breaking us, controlling us, make us fight with each other, and take our smiles away…

I just want to see Yul smile freely again.

I just want for this unfairness and inequality to end.

* * *

><p>an: I know it's short, but still, it's important for the story as each character grows :). Please drop a review after you read, pretty please?


End file.
